User blog:MilenHD/Samurai vs Song Dynasty Warrior
Samurai:Japan's lighting fast dealer of death. VS Song Dynasty Warrior:The first warrior in the recorded history to use blackpowder. Who..is...Deadliest?!?To find out,our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science,we see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. First,The Samurai were a Japanese aristocratic warrior class that existed from about the 10th century onwards. From the late 12th century onwards, Samurai warlords, known by the title shogun were the de facto rulers of the Japan, with the emperor serving only as spiritual leader. The samurai were known for living by the code of bushido, which emphasized loyalty, duty and honor above all else, even in the face of death. The samurai class was abolished in 1860s, during the modernization of Japan during the Meiji Restoration. The samurai deal death with: Now,The Song Dynasty ruled China from 960-1279. During this period of time, Chinese soldiers made the first use of gunpowder weapons, including bombs, guns, rockets, and land mines. The Song Dynasty finally fell to the Mongols in 1279, who employed some of the gunpowder weapons they captured in their later conquests. The Song Dynasty Warrior defend China with: My Edges: Short:Edge Samurai:The katana is sharper and is longer,plus it may dent the jian. Mid:Edge Song:The qiang can be used both on horseback and foot,naginata can be used only on foot,plus the slashing attacks might not be effective against the Song's armor. Long:Edge Samurai:No contest,a crossbow with small range vs a longbow,no contest at all. Special:Edge Even:This one is even,the fire lance has a small range but has more power and shots,on the other hand the bajouzutsu has more range but totally lacks power. X-Factors: Armor:Samurai 90,Song 67:The samurai have a hard armor of steel,but is also mobile.The Song armor is similar to that of the Ming warrior of the Deadleist Warrior episode(Leather padded with little iron),might also be mobile but not very protective. Training:Samurai 97,Song 92:The samurai were thee best fighters in Japan,they had lot of training,while the Song Warriors weren't bad but they aren't as trained as the samurai. Experiance:Samurai 80,Song 89:The Song warriors fought with different nations like the Thais,Tibets,Koreans and Mongols,while the Samurai fought only with the Mongols and the Europeans. Swordsmanship:Samurai 99,Song 93:Both were skilled with the swords,but the samurasis were legend for their swords skill,the Song are known for their blackpowder usage. Voting ends on 27th February Battle will be 5 vs 5,will take place at abounded rice farm in China,the Japanese are invading and 5 samurais are scouting the area. I will accept only serious votes,good votes and no rude comments or spamming Who will be the Winner? Battle Simulation The Battle starts at abounded rice farm somewhere in China,5 Song Dynasty Warriors were sent by their emperor to scout the area for the Japanese invaders.Not far away a group of 5 samurais were thinking to make their base here,but their knew they aren't alone and suddenly one of his comrades falled to the ground with bol sticking out of his neck. Samurai:1234 Song:12345 The samurais turned and saw 5 Chinese warriors of the Song Dynasty,they didn't stop shooting their crossbows,but all bounced off Samurais superior armor,the samurais responded with shooting their yumis and killing 1 Song warrior in the heart,while the others retreated. Samurai:1234 Song:1234 While the Song warriors retreated,the samurais followed them and the leader loaded his bajouzutsu pistol and while incoming closer to shoot the Song warrior,he was ambushed by other wielding a qiang,and while he falled in the muddy water,his pistol was untouched and he shoot him in the heart killing him instantly and the other samurai gave him a hand,to get up,but his comrade was shoot in the back by a fire lance. Samurai:123 Song:123 The Samurai pulled his katana and charged at the Song warrior,while he was reloading,he was stabbed with the katana and than sliced in half.As the samurai turned he saw his comrade being stabbed by qiang and he falled dead before his eyes. Samurai:12 Song:12 As both of them charged,not far away a Samurai and Song warrior were fighting with naginata and qiang,both seemed even except the samurai swung fast and sliced the Cinese's throat and than he rushed to safe his leader from death. Samurai:12 Song:1 While the Song thrusted his qiang,the qiang was sliced in half by the katana,seeing that he was going to be overwhelmed by the Japanese,the Song warrior pulled his jian and than made a slide attack knocking both Samurais,and than he stabbed one of them with his jian killing him. Samurai:1 Song:1 Seeing all of his comrades are dead the samurai,was angered,but he didn't allow the emotions to overwhelm him,and than both of them started fighting with their respective swords,with niether of them taking an advantage.They fought for 8 minutes but the samurai decapitated the Song warrior's legs,the legless Chinese tried to crawl away,but he was stabbed in the back by the katana. Samurai:1 Song: The samurai cleaned his katana and walked away. Expert's Opinion While the Song Dynasty Warriors were more experianced,they never faced opponent like the Samurai,who defeated them in every category.Also the samurai defeated the Mongols,and the Song Dynasty falled pretty easy under Mongol rule. Category:Blog posts